


HBO Go and Relax

by the_fiction_in_your_jeans (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it's like netflix and chill but with hbo go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/the_fiction_in_your_jeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its literally netflix and chill just with HBO Go</p>
            </blockquote>





	HBO Go and Relax

"Netflix and chill? Really?"  
Phil laughs at me from the other end. I hold the phone away from my face until he stops, somewhat embarrassed.  
"God, Phil, no!" I say, scandalized. "I was just in the mood for Netflix! But you with your dirty mind, thinking up all sorts of innuendos..."  
He chuckles again, the sound muffled slightly by the bad connection. "Yes, alright Dan, I'm coming home now for some "Netflix"."  
Even through the phone, I can hear the air quotes around the word. Grumbling, I hang up.  
We both know that I was suggesting the less innocent version of "Netflix and chill", but it still made me blush for him to say it so blatantly. Besides, he's generally the one who initiates these things, and I wanted to surprise him for once.  
I make sure to appear as casual and nonchalant as possible when Phil walks in. He gives me a quick once over, drops the Tesco bags on the counter and joins me on the couch, a subtle glimmer in his eyes.  
"So, what're we binge watching today, Danny?"  
As soon as he says "Danny", I know he's planning something.  
"Erm -" I start, gulping nervously in anticipation. "I haven't gotten around to the new season of Orange is the New Black yet, what do you think?"  
He nods, that slight seductive smirk playing across his lips. Quietly, he rises from the couch and walks over to the remote, swaying his hips tantalizingly. A casual arm is thrown over my shoulders as he powers on the television.  
I rest my head on Phil's shoulder, nuzzling his neck ever so slightly. I'm too distracted in snuggling close to him that I don't notice my boyfriend's angry pressing of the buttons, trying to turn on Netflix.  
"Hold on," he says, gently pushing me off of him as he stands up and walks over to the TV. I sigh exasperatedly, missing his warmth on my shoulder.  
After a few minutes of fiddling with the TV, Phil turns around, brows furrowed. "It's not working, Dan."  
I groan. "Ugh, does that mean we have to use some other streaming network?"  
He snickers at my exaggerated reaction but nods, switching the TV to HBO Go before settling back beside me.  
"If there's Netflix and chill, shouldn't there be an HBO equivalent?" I wonder aloud while Phil finds a new show to watch.  
"You're right," he replies, although most of his focus is obviously in trying to decide between Steven Universe and Sword Art Online. "Which one, Dan?"  
I point vaguely at Steven Universe. "Would it be something like HBO Go and relax?"  
The show starts. Phil puts his arm back around me and holds me close. "If there's HBO Go and Relax, then what about Amazon Prime?"  
I think for a moment. "Amazon Prime and Recline?"  
We continue in this vein for a few episodes, ending up with Netflix and Chill, HBO Go and Relax, Amazon Prime and Recline, and Hulu and Sit, along with many others. By the third episode, neither of us are paying much attention, far too busy with laughing and coming up with new ideas.  
Once we've run out of new possibilities, I try focusing on the show more, but that task soon proved to be difficult as Phil begins kissing my neck.  
"Phil...what're ya up to?" I say lazily, brushing his dark fringe to the side.  
He looks up at me innocently. "I'm relaxing, remember?"  
I chuckle softly, but I'm almost immediately muffled by Phil's lips on mine. He pulls himself on top of me, never breaking lip lock, kissing me roughly. His hands are in my hair, under my shirt, slipping under my waistband. He draws a moan from my mouth before pushing me into my back, turning us so that I don't fall off the couch.  
Steven Universe is still playing, but I don't care because all the sudden Phil starts sucking bruises into my neck and I am a mess underneath him. It's common knowledge that my neck is sensitive, and nobody knows this better than Phil.  
His soft kisses turn harsh, using more teeth than tongue, but I'm still squirming and gasping under him. My head gets foggy because without warning my shirt is on the floor and Phil's mouth is making its way down my chest.  
His tongue dips into my navel, making me buck up my hips. He pulls away suddenly, grinning evilly. "You're being impatient..." His mouth moves to my ear to whisper "...whore."  
I whimper quietly at his words. So it's going to be that kind of fuck, then, I think. Honestly, I'm excited.  
None too gently, Phil tears my jeans down. I moan desperately, clutching fistfuls of his hair, but he jerks away.  
"It's not your turn to touch," he whispers, lips tickling my ear, "little slut."  
He lifts himself off of me, making me whine. I only have a few moments to catch my breath before my boxers are tugged off of me and I'm pulled onto him.  
Phil is laying back on the couch, shirt off, jeans unbuckled and boxers pulled down. He's positioned me so that I'm sitting on his torso.  
"I want to watch you," he explains. "I want to watch you fuck yourself on me."  
With that, rough hands are pushing me backwards until I'm crouched directly above his dick.  
He opens his mouth to speak but I answer before he get ask. "Yes, I can take it. Yes, I'm still stretched from last night."  
A dark smirk spreads over Phil's face. "I didn't say you could talk, skank. Now. Ride me."  
And so I do as I'm told.  
I push myself onto him, groaning initially at the intrusion before bottoming out. My head is swimming and I can barely hear him commanding me to move.  
"This is a privilege, slut. Now do as you're told. Move!"  
I cry out, riding up and down on him, moaning whorishly, both of my hands digging into his hipbones a to keep myself steady.  
Phil surges up to kiss me roughly, tangling his hands into my hair and his tongue into my own. Soon my cock grows painfully hard. I reach down to stroke myself, but he bats my hands away.  
"No touching, whore, remember?"  
I nod pitifully. "Y-yes, sir..."  
But I can't help it. Only a minute later, a minute of moaning and whining and whimpering, I reach down again.  
This time, Phil pushes me off of him forcefully. I topple to the other side of the couch, mewling softly.  
"What did I say about touching, whore?" His breath is hot on my face. "I'm going to have to punish you now..."  
He flips me over and puts me on all fours before grabbing my wrists and pinning them behind my back. My face is smushed between the seat cushion and the arm rest, but I can't find it in me to care, because right then Phil spanks me with his free hand.  
"S-sir!" I screech, my body tensing up before suddenly he smacks me again. And again. He ends up spanking me five times total, and by the end I'm a moaning, screaming mess, begging him to fuck me like the little slut I am.  
"Did you learn your lesson, whore?" He barks.  
"Y-yes sir, yes d-daddy, please..."  
He leans down, stroking my hair soothingly. I whine quietly as he peppers tiny kisses along the nape of my neck, until he whispers, "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk properly for a week."  
And then my whine turns to a whimper, because I know he's not joking.  
Phil slams into me, full force. I scream so loudly that I can feel the pillows vibrate with the noise. He thrusts into me like a piston, faster and faster and faster until my vision goes white and the only thing I can feel is him hitting my prostate over and over and over. The overstimulation makes my knees go limp, and the only thing keeping me upright are Phil's nails digging into my hips.  
The obscene slap of skin on skin is just loud enough to be heard over my shrieking and moaning. Tears soak into the pillows as he breaches my abused hole again and again and I'm crying in pleasure.  
Streams of obscenity mixed with my name pour from his mouth. "Fuck - so good - what a good little slut...my Danny..."  
My cries of "s-sir...oh - daddy p-please..." are muffled by the cushions, but Phil can still hear. His laugh is broken up with each thrust, but I can tell he's getting more erratic. He's going to climax soon, and I realize how close I am as well.  
"Daddy - uhn - I'm going to - going to-"  
"Not yet," he barks, tugging painfully at my hair. "Not until I say so, whore."  
I'm practically sobbing, wanting to cum so badly. "P-please...sir - please -"  
He raises his hand again, and I wince in anticipation. "Not -" SLAP! "Until -" SLAP! "I -" SLAP! "Say so!"  
His spanking is almost enough to tip me over the edge, but I manage to stay in control.  
Phil doesn't.  
Hot streams of cum paint my insides. Phil keeps thrusting, gasping out, "Now. Now, slut. Cum. Now."  
My senses go blank as thick ropes of white spray onto the couch. I can't tell if I'm screaming or moaning or gasping or shrieking, but after what seems like an eternity of painful ecstasy, my throat is raw and scratchy. My body goes completely limp, collapsing into the couch. It takes me over a minute to regain my senses, and I feel Phil's sweaty body on top of me.  
Once he notices I've come back to earth, he carefully pulls out, tenderly stroking my hair. "Hey," he murmurs. "You okay, baby?"  
I nod weakly, vision still fuzzy. Phil plants tiny kisses down my spine. He always takes care to be extra gentle after a rough fuck.  
He helps me straighten out and grabs my boxers from the floor, helping me into them.  
Once we've both got our boxers on, he pulls me to my feet. "Come on, bear," he whispers softly. "Let's get you cleaned up."  
Phil leads me to the bathroom, practically supporting me since my legs are still weak. He guides me into the shower and leaves. Under the hot water I regain the strength in my legs. I'll definitely be sore tomorrow, and as I get dressed again I'm limping slightly, but I can smell Phil making tea in the kitchen.  
I shuffle into the kitchen. Phil glances up. He's put his pants back on and cleaned the smears of white from his chest, but his shirt still lies in a heap in front of the telly. I can tell he's already washed the cum from the couch too.  
"Hey, bear," he says tenderly, passing me a hot mug of tea. "You okay?"  
I nod, closing the distance between us to take my tea. Phil stands on his tip toes to land a soft kiss on my forehead. "Love you," he says quietly.  
"Love you too."  
We head back over to the couch.  
"Hey Phil?" I ask, snuggling close to him. "Could we perhaps watch the fourth episode again? I wasn't really paying attention."  
He chuckles. "Yeah, me neither."  
"See, I got a bit distracted..." I joke.  
"Distracted by your super hot boyfriend wanting to fuck you?" Phil laughs, putting his arm around me.  
"Hey, in my defense," I start, "you were the one who started it."  
He kisses me gently, soft hands cupping my face. His arm slips around my waist, drawing me closer. I wince slightly, still sore.  
"Shit - sorry, bear..." Phil pulls away, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.  
I snicker lightly. "Nah, it's alright. You were just acting on your word, right? Fucking me so I couldn't walk properly?"  
He blushes. Phil is always embarrassed about the words we exchange in the bedroom, no matter how many times I tell him that anyone with such a talent for dirty talk has no business being embarrassed.  
"Hey!" He says defiantly. "I just - I mean -"  
"I know, Phil, I know." I snigger at his reddened cheeks. "You know I'm totally on board for everything we do, and I know you'd never do anything to hurt me."  
His blush deepens but he remains quiet, gingerly placing his arm back over my shoulders and holding me close.  
"Well, would you look at that," I say, changing the subject. "Netflix is working again!"  
We both pause, before cracking up. Phil kisses my temple and switches on OITNB. I nuzzle into his neck, unburdened by a shirt. He laughs as my fringe tickles the bare skin, running his fingers through my hair, still curly from my shower. "Love you, bear."  
"Love you too."


End file.
